


Finding Ourselves

by Sky_lover



Category: Madre Solo Hay Dos | Daughter From Another Mother (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_lover/pseuds/Sky_lover
Summary: This fic takes place Just After Mariana's love declaration and explores Anas's feelings towards Mariana. Ana tries to figure out what Mariana means to her. But the only thing she knows for certain that, she does not want to live without Mariana.
Relationships: Ana Servín/Mariana Herrera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Finding Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoy reading this.And  
> English is not my first language so I am sorry for any grammatical errors.

While sobbing and lying in the freshly cut grass, she was thinking about Mariana's love confession. When she listened to Mariana, She felt the complete shock in her body. She felt as if her brain froze."Estoy Enamorada de ti," she said. Her voice, the hasty kiss that she  
gave. It was all like a dream, everything. Until that moment, She never let herself think about the importance of Mariana. Because If she did, then It would consume her. Mariana was everything she had dreamed of when she was just a young girl. Ana always longed for somebody to love, care and cherish unconditionally. She needed to be somebody in a person's eyes. She wanted to be loved because of just who she is. She was afraid to be hurt back then; if she could not find her beloved soulmate, she knew this would kill her. So distracted herself with life. Fortunately, She had been in love before. But she never saw the pure love that she longed for in neither daniel or Juan Carlos. She never felt the completeness in her soul.  
So, she gave up, and throughout the years, Ana made herself believe that this person did not exist and should settle with Juan Carlos or any other person who can support her carrier. But when she found Mariana and get to know her more and more every day. She recognized her, her voice, her face, her smile. Being with her felt like a home that she never had.  
Mariana was the person that she was searching for. She was  
the person that she wrote poems to when she was just in University. Who knew?  
She thought to herself while  
tossing and turning in the ground; then she heard the  
voice of Altagracia.  
"Miss, Are you okay?. Did you pass out? Oh God, I  
need to call an ambulance."  
Ana said, "Oh, no, it was just....nevermind, I am  
okay. Where are the kids?"  
"They are in their rooms, don't worry. But are you  
sure you are okay?. Because I saw Miss Mariana at the front door, she was crying when I asked, she did not say what was wrong with her?".  
Hearing Mariana's name made Ana alert somehow. She  
composed herself and said, "It is fine; there is nothing to worry about,  
could you now make me a fruit salad. I don't want to eat all of this unhealthy pastry."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
After taking a shower and eating, she just went to bed  
and lay silently. She did not remember the last time she was this sad. She  
started to stare at the ceiling."She can't love you as much as you do Ana,  
stop being weak. She does not love you back," She said to herself in a  
whispering voice. While lost in her thoughts, Juan Carlos was inside the  
bedroom with a bouquet of roses.  
"Where have you been? Now you run away without saying  
anything, pure class. And you bought flowers. Wow, you saved our marriage congratulations."Ana said with a conceded smile on her smile.

"I am here to pick up some clothes, not to fight, okay. We all had a long day. And these are not from me. They are from Mariana."

Anas's chest ached with guilt and longing. "What are  
you talking about? "She said in a stern voice.  
" Mariana gave them to me while she was leaving; she  
wanted you to have it. I don't know why she did not give you herself, but here you go."  
Ana quickly fetched the bouquet in Juan Carlos's hand;the roses smelled divine. She loved to scented flowers. And she noticed a not  
at the back of it.

"Ana, I am  
beyond happy to be raising our beautiful daughters together. In this short,  
period you become the world of me. And from being a bruja in my eyes at first,  
that is a big step. I love you more than you will ever know."

"I have to go."  
"Where would you have to go in this hour," said  
Juan Carlos with a weary look on his face."

"That is none of your concern; you would not tell me  
where you would go, apparently. "And quickly got up and fetched the car  
keys on the drawers.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please pick up, please pick up..."  
"Hello, Ana."  
"Hey Mariana, I am so sorry to disturb you at this  
hour, but could you step aside for a minute. I'm at the door waiting for you. I need to talk to you."

Mariana said nothing for a few seconds, which for Ana  
felt like a hundred years.  
"Yes, I will be right there."  
Anas's heart was pacing, and she did not remember when  
was the last time she was this excited. She did not even get excited in the  
most extreme moments. Ana smiled to herself, taking a deep breath. She saw  
Mariana was closing the door to come to her. She felt alive right at this moment  
while looking at her.

"Hey, you look tired," said Mariana.  
"Yes, It has been a rough day, which you know,"  
She said with a distressed laugh."

"Look, Ana. I did not mean to come at you like that.  
You are my best friend, and I love you so much. I am here to apologize and get you back. bring my best friend back."She said, trying the hide the insecurity in her voice.  
Mariana had tears in her eyes; she looked right into Anas's  
blue eyes put her hand on her cheek.  
Ana felt shivers while Mariana touched her,  
"I will come back at one condition; you will forget  
the kiss and the stupid thing I said to you."  
Ana took the hand in her cheek, squeezed it, and looked  
at Mariana, and said, "Best friends, again then."  
"Always," Said Mariana  
"But, I can't come home today; my Abuela is staying  
the night; I promised to be with her."  
"You can come home anytime; you like, just know that  
I would miss you and my Valentina If you were not around."

"I know that we would miss you too...so good night,  
you can drive right. You are not drunk."  
Ana laughed " No, I am not, I awake, don't worry,  
okay, smartypants."  
Mariana bit her lips to refrain from a laugh, remembering  
what happened at the christening.  
Then, Ana started to walk to her car; while opening the door,  
Mariana was waving at her with the brightest smile.


End file.
